


【铁虫】《One And Two》

by LiuZi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiuZi/pseuds/LiuZi
Summary: 逆年龄养父子双胞胎养子(红罐+白罐)×总裁养父17岁×38岁





	1. 【铁虫】《One And Two》(1)

-

〝Peter——〞拥有黑色头发的男孩站在房间门口大叫着。

〝说过多少次了？要叫他Dad。〞另一个男孩打开了对面的房间门，不满地抓了抓自己的棕色头发。

Peter从走廊最底的房间走了出来，稚嫩的脸完全看不出岁月的痕迹。他半阖着的眼楮带着一点水光，像一只慵懒的小狗，伸了一个大大的懒腰。〝Tony、Anthony，一大早的，你们两个能不能别吵了？〞

蓝眼黑发的男孩的喉结似乎滚动了一下。〝可是我饿了……〞

〝Dad昨天半夜才从会议脱身，你能不能不要打扰他休息？〞焦糖色的双眼终于睁开，对面的男孩将手里的枕头朝他扔过去。

〝TONY STARK！〞蓝眼黑发的男孩Anthony正看着Peter，猝不及防地被松软的枕头砸到脸上。

Peter看了一眼自己身上仅有的一件白色衬衫，叹了一口气，〝你门两个先下楼，等我洗个澡。〞

Anthony将枕头丢了回去，又看着Peter走回房间。

Tony完美地接住了枕头，朝他挤眉弄眼。

Anthony翻了一个白眼，〝知道啦。〞

〝他今天还有会议吗？〞Tony问。

〝现在八点，我记得在一小时后还有一场。如果他再不快点，就要迟到了。〞Anthony抬起手，看了一眼手腕上的手表。

Tony清了清嗓子，朝走廊底的房间大叫了一声：〝Daddy——〞

-

Parker Industries的总裁是位白手起家的男孩，其实不过才从MIT毕业几年，就已经跻身全世界前几强工业，并且成为首富。

也许是出于个人因素，也许是继承问题，他在九年前领养了一对天才双胞胎兄弟。外界的猜测许多，没有人知道，Stark兄弟其实只是他曾经在到孤儿院捐助时惊鸿一瞥，从此为他们眼眸深深着迷而决定领养的孩子。

当然，更多的是因为他们足够聪明，以及院长真的不想再留着这两个天才儿童继续欺负其他小朋友了，不断地向Peter推荐。

〝总裁今天又带两位养子来公司啦？〞

〝这么说，总裁都还没结婚就带着两个小朋友的，真辛苦。〞

〝总裁年轻有为，怎么还没结婚呢？〞

〝他不想吧？都宁愿领养两个没有关系的小孩，也不找个对象。〞

〝不过总裁长得很可爱很稚嫩呢，如果是我，就算有那两位小少爷在也没关系。〞

〝说实话，你们不觉得两位少爷也很有魅力吗？好象快比总裁高了，而且虽然看起来很成熟又有魅力，实际上却比总裁年轻。〞

Peter自然是没有听到前台女员工们的窃窃私语，更没有注意到她们投来的迷恋目光，一手牵着一个小孩，往电梯走去。

〝Tony、Anthony，你们可以在一楼等我吗？一样是Pepper会来照顾你们，我开完会就来找你们。当然，你们也可以去实验室看看，但是答应我，别受伤好吗？〞Peter习惯性地在他们的脸颊上各亲了一下，随后又叮嘱了许多。

〝Of course we know，你已经要迟到了，快点去吧。〞Anthony状似不耐烦地推了推他，眼里的恋慕却不输给前台的女员工们。

Tony在Peter的脸颊上也亲了一下，装作没看到蓝眼男孩眼底的寒意，〝Bye，Dad。〞

电梯门关上，焦糖色双眼的男孩收起了温柔万分的笑意，〝Well，你为什么每一次对Peter都这么坏？〞

〝那你又为什么每一次都黏在他身边？〞Anthony不甘示弱地看了他一眼。

〝你既然也喜欢他，对他好一点行不行？没看到他天天都这么累吗？体谅体谅他。〞Tony低头看了一眼从手表里流出，逐渐从手开始包覆的奈米战甲，有些不满地说。

Anthony没有说话，从九年前八岁时被领养，他一直笑Tony竟然对一个四十岁的老男人一见钟情，但是他难道不是吗？所以当Tony反过来问他的时候，他永远都不知道怎么回答他本该觉得可笑的问题。

〝Well，我很乐意告诉全世界，我，钢铁侠，就是蜘蛛侠的爱人。〞Tony说，但他却暗暗苦笑了一声。

Anthony瞪了他一眼，银色的战甲已经包覆了除了脸的全身。难得没有打算嘲讽Tony，他说：〝你觉得他会不会生气？〞

〝当然会，但是他却从来都不告诉我们他就是蜘蛛侠，你不觉得很奇怪吗？〞Tony的掌心抓握了一下，确定适应了奈米战甲。

蜘蛛侠在十年前出现，却从来没有人知道他的真面目。而三年前出现的钢铁侠，纵然没有被任何人看到，却也曾经有被猜到过了，如果不是没有证据，也许两位天才现在还正在被媒体包围。

〝Tony——Anthony——〞忽然，转角传来了一阵成熟的女声。〝你们在哪？〞

〝噢，Pepper来了，〞Tony说，〝快走！〞

两人迅速钻进了刚到的电梯里，按下了顶楼。

而Pepper只能无奈地拿出手机，简单地发了一条讯息给Peter，同时收到了来自Stark兄弟的讯息。

「Peter开完会再通知我们。」

Pepper看了一眼怀里的一叠资料，揉了揉眉心，按下电梯的按钮，准备上楼到会议室，〝反正也不是第一次了，Peter应该自有对策。〞

而Stark兄弟丝毫没有愧疚心，来到楼顶确定没有任何人之后，任由全身被改良许多的战甲包覆，准备试飞。

—————TBC—————


	2. 【铁虫】《One And Two》(2)

-

当Peter在开会时，手机非常不给正在报告并且十分紧张的人留一点情面地响了，而Peter也毫不犹豫地示意他停下，打开了手机，眉头紧紧蹙起。

说实话，刚才正在报告的人情不自禁地松了一口气。

接着他就立刻播了一 通电话给Pepper，但是电话才响起第一声，会议室的门就被推开了。

Pepper的手里抱着一叠相当厚的资料，是与她一起来的MJ帮她打开了门。她说：〝看来你看到讯息了？〞

会议室里的所有人都微不可察地将目光投向两人——毕竟向来都是精明能干的Parker总裁今天差点迟到，会议还不知道因为什么事而被暂停了。

要是在以往，这种事是不可能发生的，如果会议迟到了也许还会被挡在门外，免得打扰了大家。

Peter看向了MJ，〝接下来交给你了。〞

〝不用说我也知道。〞MJ拨了拨自己的卷发，露出了爽朗的笑容。

而今天异常焦躁的Peter丝毫没有犹豫地离开了办公室。

他从来没想过他需要这么做——Peter来到了保安部，找到了两位相谈甚欢的丰满男子。

〝Ned，帮我调出今天早上电梯的监控记录。〞Peter拍了拍他们的肩膀，没有戳破他们在上班时间偷懒的尴尬，〝Happy，我想以后请你不止作为我的司机，可以和Pepper一起照看我的两位养子吗？如果你想，带上May也可以，那就让Pepper回去休息。〞

〝没问题，dude。〞Ned松了一口气以后，做事的速率顿时比平常快了一倍不止，不过几秒钟就完美地达到了Peter的要求，并且在Happy想要推辞之前，有点僵硬又惊愕地指着电脑荧幕的监控画面，〝嘿，也许他们根本就不需要保姆？〞

Pepper并没有像Stark兄弟要求的那样，在Peter开完会以后通知他们，而是Peter直接拨了一通电话过去。

不得不说，他是第一次这么做，以往就算Pepper告诉他他的养子们都不见了，但是肯定他们没有离开大厦以后，他也没有一点担心，只是从今天早上开始，他的蜘蛛感应就在莫名地刺痛着他，让他感到不安。

当他看到了监控画面，他立刻就知道了，他的养子们非常信任他。他相信，如果他们想，黑掉这一点监控记录肯定不成问题。

问题就出在这里了，监控画面在倍速之下隔了几分钟之后，有一个陌生的男子走进了电梯，帽沿压得很低。

Peter的蜘蛛感应正在叫嚣，手里已经拨出去的电话并没有得到回应。

〝Ned，〞突然想起来什么的Peter说，〝你是不是早就知道了？〞

Ned再一次僵硬了一下，立刻坐直了身体，〝报告总裁，我不是我没有！〞

〝可好了，现在竟然有人在我的眼皮底下打我儿子的主意……〞Peter迅速地剥开自己整齐体面的西装，露出底下的蜘蛛侠战服。他戴上头套，声音隐隐有些生气：〝好吧，也许是我的错，我应该先跟他们坦诚。〞

〝Sorry，Peter，〞Ned说，〝他们让我跟你保密，并且向我问了所有关于蜘蛛侠的事。我以为他们早就知道了？〞

〝如果不是今天，也许我永远不会告诉他们——〞Peter打开了一旁的窗户，〝我不希望他们遇到任何的危险，我只想让他们平安、普通的长大，继承Parker Industries。〞

Happy在一旁看着两个人几乎没有空隙的对话，直到现在，即使静默了许久，他也不敢说任何话。蜘蛛侠叹了一口气，跳了出去，他才看向了Ned，〝Well，我们永远都好脾气的总裁这是生气了？〞

〝不是，他只是很担心。〞Ned关掉了监控系统，打开了另一个视窗，准备清除所有有关蜘蛛侠出现的监控，〝继续说说吧，你和May过得怎么样？我有点想念她的手艺了。〞

〝Of course。〞Happy将所有的问题抛到脑后，继续愉快地分享关于他和May相处的日常，时不时还有Ned述说自己和Betty的生活经验。

-

Peter用加强过的蜘蛛丝撑住了Parker大厦的两边，利用弹力飞了上去。

奇怪的陌生男子躲在通往顶楼的电梯旁，时不时拿出相机拍摄。

〝Hey，guy，没人教过你不能偷拍吗？〞蜘蛛侠一手撑在男子身后的墙上，半开玩笑的语气让人感到一股寒意。

下一秒，男子手里的单眼相机被他夺去，同时被蜘蛛网黏在水泥的墙壁上，除了一声惊呼，他因为莫名的恐惧而说不出任何话。

〝Oh，号角日报的Eddie Brock啊……〞蜘蛛侠头套上的白色双眼微微睁大，看着男子胸前的证件的几个字，〝Well，不知道你知不知道这件事——我这么做应该可以让你昏迷，同时让你忘记这几分钟里发生什么事。〞

反正我也没有很喜欢号角日报，Peter心想，同时抬手在Eddie的后颈控制力道地打了一下——毕竟不能直接害出人命。

Eddie的头歪向一边，彻底晕过去了。

而当Peter回过头时，他就注意到了一红一白的身影闪过。不用想也知道是谁。

—————TBC—————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Eddie Brock，蜘蛛侠3中的号角日报摄影师，后来代替Peter成为猛毒。


	3. 【铁虫】《One And Two》(3)

-

Peter换回西装以后，立刻就请了保安部的人搜查，找到了其他一些潜伏在大厦里的记者，准备以侵害他人隐私等原因起诉。

Stark兄弟乖巧地在人员赶到顶楼之前收起了战甲，与他们的养父一起站在一旁看着。

Tony知道Peter现在的心情肯定很不好，周围的低气压已经快压垮他们以及整栋大厦了，〝Dad，我们错了，你别生气好不好？〞

Peter回过神来，意识到自己也许是吓到了他们，立刻就换上了平时的温柔笑容，转过身揉了揉两个象是在罚站的青少年的头，〝我没有生气，但是以后请你们一定要告诉我这种事情好吗？〞

Anthony扭过了头，〝你自己也不告诉我们。〞

Peter的表情僵硬了一下。〝An，我不告诉你们是有原因的。〞

〝为了保护我们吗？〞Tony问，他的心里其实还是有点矛盾，〝但是你也看到了，我们能够保护自己——〞

〝就像这样吗？〞Peter打断了他，指着还被黏在墙上的Eddie，〝我以为你会比较懂事，Tony，但是如果你们的身份被曝露，你知不知道后果？〞

Anthony冷笑了一声，〝说得好听，还不是为你自己着想。〞

Tony没有说话，低下了头，甚至不打算阻止他说下去。

Peter揉了揉眉心，拿起了手机拨通电话，〝Happy，你前几天和我申请的假我允许了，但是把他们两个一起带着，出国去玩个几天。就这几天，你应该不介意吧？〞

Anthony和Tony都睁大了双眼，Amthony最快开了口：〝你要把我们送走？〞

〝这几天你们乖乖和May一起出国去玩，我说你们能回来了才可以回来。〞Peter说，脸上满是倦意，多了一点愠怒的气势〝你们可以用战甲，但是别让任何人看到，也不准拯救世界，更不准到处飞，以及用你们的掌心冲击光束。我会让Happy带着Karen一起去，你们最好乖一点。〞

没有理会两个青少年的反应，Peter径自离开了顶楼，并且在离开Parker大厦前，被Happy拦了下来。

〝怎么了？〞Peter看他欲言又止，明白了他的意思，摇了摇头，〝我知道。别告诉他们，也别告诉May，好吗？〞

不久后，以Peter和Steve为首的复仇者联盟聚集在一起。

蜘蛛侠在虫洞关闭前，从猎鹰手里接过核弹，凭借着自己的蜘蛛怪力，强行让它转了一个弯，直直往虫洞飞去，再借蜘蛛网的强韧，解决掉那些外星人。而失去讯号的Jarvis没能来得及帮他拨通给Stark兄弟的电话。

纽约大战宣告结束后，Parker Industries里，MJ以Peter的名义在战后帮助复仇者联盟偿还了所有损失，Thor将年幼爱玩而受到别人唆使的兄弟Loki带回Asgard。

同时，Peter得了PTSD，逐渐越来越少出现在公共场合。

Stsrk兄弟再看见有关纽约大战的新闻后，立刻就搭上凌晨时的飞机返回纽约了。

Tony在回到家以后，就看到了坐在沙发上抱着双膝、正细微颤抖着的Peter。

Anthony则注意到了被临时盖在文件底下的药袋，大概一个月的药几乎全空。

〝Peter Parker！你疯了吗！〞他朝无神地蜷缩在沙发上的人吼着。

Peter勉强地抬头，眼里一闪而过一丝错愕，随即又露出了如释重负的笑容。不过短短几天，他已经多了许多白头发，似乎从一个男孩瞬间变成了老人，〝再过几天就好了。本来不想让你们太快回来看到我这一副样子……〞

精神状态级差的他显然没听到Karen的提醒。

Tony焦糖色的眼睛眨了眨，弯下腰抱住了还在颤抖的男人，〝没事了、没事了。〞

Anthony也叹了一口气，终究无法对着那一双含着泪的棕色眼眸破口大骂，于是也靠近了一点，僵硬地伸手抱住了他们两个。

Tony轻轻笑了一声，突然想起了许多年前。

那时候刚回到〝家〞的他们对于一切的陌生感到不安，是Peter给他们了一个温暖的拥抱，后来除了简单的亲吻脸颊和额头以外，他们几乎没有再这么亲密过。

似乎一切和九年前比起来，从来都没有变过。

Peter终于停止了颤抖，脑袋却有些晕眩。〝An、Tony，你们吃饭了吗？刚回来会不会很累？去洗个澡吧，我睡会儿就好。〞他说，轻轻推了推他们两个结实的胸膛。

Stark兄弟对视了一眼，Anthony率先放开了手，并且走去厨房。

Tony温柔地将Peter打横抱起，在显得十分弱小的男人额上亲了一下，〝Dad，我们回来陪你，好吗？〞

〝谢谢你，Tony，但你们不累吗？〞Peter无意识地靠在他的胸膛，舒服地蹭了蹭。

〝不累。〞Tony咬了咬下唇，费了一番功夫才忍住双眼不去看向男人充满淤痕与血痂的白皙双腿。

半个小时后，Anthony回来时，就看到了让他极其不爽的画面——原本脏乱的沙发被整理干净，只穿有一件白色衬衫和运动短裤的Peter枕在Tony的腿上，抱着Tony的腰，将脸埋在他柔软的小腹。

Tony向他露出的胜利般的微笑。

Anthony将手里端着的一盘三明治放在前面的桌上，难得温柔地轻轻摇了摇Peter的肩膀，〝Peter，起来了，吃点东西。〞

其实Tony也是羡慕他的，由于他们的身份，他从来都只敢叫Peter Dad，而不是和他一样直呼Peter的名字。

Peter悠悠转醒，双眼覆盖上一层水雾，〝An？〞

〝是我。〞

Tony看着男人缓缓撑起身体，双手不着痕迹地试图留住那一点温度。

看来该轮到Anthony感到得意了，他心想。

完全没察觉到他们之间的火花，Peter迷迷糊糊地拿起三明治就吃。

〝怎么好象有点苦？〞他说。

Anthony尴尬地笑了笑，〝不小心烤焦了一点。〞

Peter一时间就清醒了，双眼似乎都在闪烁，回到了男孩那种清纯天真。〝你做的？〞

Anthony矜持地点了点头。

Tony的眼眸暗了暗，〝Dad，我们等会儿一起去洗澡好不好？〞

Peter呛了一下，不解地看向他，不禁有些好笑，〝都多大一个人了，还要一起洗澡啊？〞

〝因为我想看着你……〞Tony说，〝你就同意嘛——〞

〝好啦。〞Peter摸了摸他的头。

〝那我也要一起，〞Anthony有些别扭的说。

〝An？你今天怎么了？〞Peter显然对于他的反常感到十分不适应。

Anthony的脸有点扭曲，他几近生气地说：〝因为我爱你。〞

Tony有点僵硬。

Peter又笑了笑，似乎是误解了他的意思，〝当然了，我也爱你，An，还有Tony。你们不知道，当我以为我可能就要死的时后有多难过，我很担心你们，并且后悔我从来都没告诉过你们这件事。〞

Anthony却更生气了，伸手扶在Peter的脑袋后，狠狠地咬住了他的下唇。

—————TBC—————


	4. 【铁虫】《One And Two》(4)

-

Peter和Tony都愣住了，事实上，就连Anthony也愣住了。

Peter推开了他，只觉得有些刺痛，才发现被他咬破了他的唇，小小的伤口上还沁出了一点血珠。〝An，你做什么？〞

Anthony退后了一点，居高临下地看着他，〝My old man，我刚刚说过了。〞

Tony从Peter身后伸出双臂抱住了他，毫不畏惧地瞪向他。

〝Tony Stark，〞Anthony好笑地看着他，〝你也爱着他，为什么不承认？〞

Peter挣脱了Tony的怀抱，猛然站起了身，直直往二楼的房间走去。

一瞬间变得安静的别墅客厅中，只剩下两个长相极为相似的青少年，一站一坐对视着。

〝Anthony，你到底想做什么？〞Tony叹了一口气，站起了身。

Anthony扭过了头，〝我想做什么？我做了什么，不正是合了你的意吗？〞

Tony转身离开了客厅，来到了Peter的房门前。

〝Dad？〞他犹豫地敲了敲门。

忽然，新的AI管家Friday出声了：〝Sir刚才从窗户离开了。〞

而Stark兄弟自从那一天之后就再也没有在新闻以外的地方看到Peter了，Peter明显地在躲避他们。

早就完成学业的两人在家里无所事事，偶尔到Parker大厦也找不到Peter。

如果不是Karen告知他们Peter没事，只是需要时间静一静，也许他们已经骇入Friday的系统找到Peter的位置。

所以钢铁侠在短暂的消失后，再一次出现在纽约，并且帮助了许多人。

-

在奥创事件之后，Vision诞生了，并且与归顺的绯红女巫Wanda互生情愫。

那之后，听失去儿子的女士诉苦，以及Peter为了保护Stark兄弟，他最终选择签下了Sokovia协议，英雄内战因此一触即发。

Peter找到了自己曾经的管家现今的Vision、Wakanda的国王黑豹T'Challa、S. H. I. E. L. D. 的红发特工黑寡妇Natasha，以及他的挚友战争机器Rhodey。

他还记得，这些曾经一起奋战过许多次的队友。

因为对冬兵的仇恨而认识的T'Challa。

因为S. H. I. E. L. D. 需要他而埋伏在Parker Industries，结果因为面生又出现得太恰好而被Peter发现的Natasha。

还有他也记得，他在一开始成为蜘蛛侠之前，只是一个贩卖军火武器工业的总裁。平凡的人生直到他与他的挚友Rhodey在Vietnam完成Jericho导弹，而后在来到机场的路上受到埋伏，被追杀并且误闯实验室让Yinsen新研发的变异蜘蛛咬了他。治愈被武器所伤的同时，实验了那可怕的变异效果。

从此以后，再也不平凡。

他成为蜘蛛侠，却没能救得了Yinsen。于是他不再提供以及研发武器，转型研究高科技，甚至他连医学都有些微涉及，只为了拯救那些需要被拯救的人，就像他来不及拯救而被枪杀的Uncle Ben。

也许只是为了减轻他的负罪感吧，有的时候他会忍不住这么想。

起初Rhodey和他的养子们见面时的样子，Rhodey简直不敢相信他身为总是把自己浸泡在工作中的总裁，竟然收养了两个不知名无来历的小孩，结果最后三个人聊得倒是开心。现在想想，原来那一套战甲就是这么来的。

只是这次内战，他没有带上Stark兄弟，毕竟他们还很尴尬，加上Peter不想让他们负担太多——他们还太小，不适合参与这些。

尤其之后的事，他更加不敢让他们知道了。

原来有那么一点愧疚的Peter在从被关起来的复仇者们口中得知Steve和Bucky的去向时，他是想去帮助他们的。

直到他看到一段只有短短几分钟的影片，黑白色的，里面的三位主角眼熟的可怖。

那是他曾经特别去查过资料的Stark夫妇，以及冬兵Bucky。

Peter几乎疯了。

毫无理智可言，他的头套几乎被汗水和泪水浸湿，就算筋疲力尽也停不下来地战斗。

而那块曾经是Howard制造的盾牌在他的腹部上狠狠砸了两下，鲜红的战服看不出被血浸染。

也许是情绪变化太大，也许是失血太多，蜘蛛侠的自愈功能没有发挥太大的作用，Peter已经没有意识地昏过去了。

他只记得直到最后一刻，他仍然在想为什么。

为什么自己不能早点遇到Stark一家，帮助他们、拯救他们，或是代替他们死去，而不是留下两个年幼的孩童，可怜地成长，甚至记不得父母的样子了。

〝所以我就说应该去找他的！〞

〝那明明就是我说的！〞

〝反正那个老冰棍必须付出代价。〞

直到醒来，他看到坐在洁白的病床边似乎正在争吵的Stark兄弟，他忍不住扯过两人，紧紧地拥抱。

〝Dad，你知不知道我们很担心你？〞Tony压住了他的肩膀，阻止了他想起身的动作。

Peter茫然地摇了摇头，〝I……I'm so sorry……〞

不只是为这件事，也许还有更多。

Tony揉了揉他棕色的脑袋，又将那些乱翘的头发压好，〝没事了，Dad，已经没事了。现在，可以告诉我们发生什么事了吗？〞

Peter的眼泪又涌了出来，〝Sorry，An、Tony，我不行，我说不出来，我、我很抱歉——〞

Anthony没有说话，双手环在自己的胸前，直到在另外一个青少年怀里抽泣的男人终于停止了哭泣，他才十分别扭地说：〝你没事就好。〞

—————TBC—————


	5. 【铁虫】《One And Two》(5)

-

多亏Peter因为蜘蛛而获得的强大自愈能力，在他清醒以后，就已经可以离开这间VIP病房了。

而Happy已经开着车在医院楼下等了几个小时。

〝Jesus，真不敢相信你居然去了德国，还和Captain America打了一架？〞Happy夸张地大叫着，所幸车子的隔音还不错。

Peter的左右各有一个青少年坐着，都赌气似地看向窗外。Peter忍不住笑了一下，又咳了几声掩饰过去，〝是啊，我本来是他的粉丝呢。噢，我还抢了他的盾牌。〞

〝本来？〞捕捉到关键字的Tony回过头来，双眼闪闪发亮，〝Dad，那你现在的偶像又是谁？〞

Anthony也忍不住将视线投了过来，小心翼翼地期待Peter的答案。

〝Well，我想想……〞Peter故弄悬移地说，抬手摸了摸自己光洁的下巴。

〝唔，Spiderman吧。〞他说。

Happy大笑了几声，而Stark兄弟目瞪口呆。

〝原来你这么自恋的？〞Anthony没好气地说。

Peter鼓起脸颊，就像一个小孩子一样，〝Hey，Spiderman可是纽约的好邻居呢，他哪里不好了？〞

〝我也喜欢蜘蛛侠。〞Tony回过神来说，轻轻扯了扯他的袖子。

Peter回过头来，脸上的笑意还没退去，忽然觉得嘴角黏上了一点湿润柔软的东西。

在Happy从后视镜看来就是平常就很黏Peter的Tony亲了一下他的脸颊，这对他来说已经见怪不怪了，只是他的Boss看起来有点僵硬。

而Anthony嘲讽地冷笑了一声，转头看向了窗外。

Happy对于这尴尬又奇怪的气氛有点不知所措。为了打破这诡异的沉默，他说：〝Boss，你要回家休息吗？〞

〝咳，嗯，回去别墅。〞Peter把Tony仍然贴进自己的脸推开了一些。

滨海的别墅孤单而华美，先进的系统以及AI照顾着一切。

〝Welcome home，sir。〞Friday说，〝你的身体状况看起来都还不错。需要先帮你放热水准备沐浴吗？〞

〝不用了。看来有人帮你升级了？〞Peter挑了挑眉。

Friday说：〝是的，根据判断是由于你最近长时间没有回来，你的养子过于无事可做，于是帮我进行了升级。但是最高权限依旧是你，sir。〞

〝Well，Friday，你有没有谢谢他们？〞Peter没有回头看那两个过于成熟的养子现在有多么窘迫，而是轻声笑了笑。

〝好的。谢谢。〞Friday没有特别起伏的声音说，却让人觉得好笑。

也许这坐落在海边的别墅并不孤单，Peter想。

-

纽约市最近很和平，Peter觉得自己也许可以去度个假。

Stark兄弟听到了以后，眼睛瞪得极大，〝你不带我们去吗？〞

〝我为什么带你们去？〞Peter慵懒地躺在沙发上，〝这可是我的假期呢。〞

〝Daddy——〞Tony牵着他的衣角，眼里满是责备，以及他对他的爱，〝你不能不带我们去，因为我们很爱你，而且我们很担心你，自从你和复仇者的其他人内战，还有纽约……你的状况很不好。〞

经由他的提醒，Peter似乎也想起来了，呼吸逐渐变得急促，〝这就是为什么我需要度假，MJ会替我打理好公司，Pepperc和May、Happy会照顾好你们，好吗？〞

〝Sir，你的状态很不好，推断是PTSD发作。需要为你呼叫医师吗？〞Friday问。

〝不，不用。〞Peter深呼吸了几次，终于才稳定下来。〝Kids，你们需不需要多出门交点同龄的朋友？如果你们想，我可以送你们到MIT，相信那点学业也难不倒你们。〞

〝我一点也不想去。〞Anthony靠着落地的透明窗户说，〝我们明明早就在好几个月前就完成学业了，去做什么？而且我们已经成年了，别叫我Kid，叫他就好。〞

Tony朝他翻了一个白眼，〝你比我更幼稚更适合这个称乎好吗？〞

〝停，两位Mr.Starks，现在请你们乖乖回房间好吗？Friday，帮我联络老教授，至少让他带他们两个去绕一圈MIT。〞Peter头痛地揉了揉额角，再一次地明白为什么孤儿院院长不想留着他们。

〝Ok，sir。〞

〝Peter！〞

〝Dad！〞

三道声音同时响起，而Peter想都没想，换上了他最新制造的A17战衣。〝我走了。Karen、Friday，看好他们两人，我记得老教授最近有到纽约，他晚点应该就会来接他们。还有，开启反追踪模式。〞

-

〝两位钢铁侠没有来？〞S. H. E. I. L. D. 的局长Nick Fury对于现在出现在这里的Peter十分不意外。

〝我说过了，别把他们卷进这些事情里。〞Peter说，疲惫地摘下了头套。〝我才醒来就看到你给我的讯息。那是文字游戏吗？〞

Nick没有看他，也没有回答他，〝Loki死了，Thor和Banner回来了。〞

〝WHAT？！等等，Bruce回来了？这么久了他去哪里了？噢上帝，An和Tony一定会很高兴看到他。〞Peter的语速飞快，几乎是一口气说完，像一个兴奋过度的小孩，〝再等等，Loki死了是怎么回事？〞

〝Thanos。〞Nick说，〝宇宙级的疯子。〞

Peter在听过Nick解释了一切之后，立刻搭上了昆式战斗机，往纽约至圣所前去。

一场恶战已经展开，还有一艘长得就像大型甜甜圈的大型太空船舰。

而原本应该前往剑桥市的Stark兄弟在甜甜圈离开地球之前，闯了进去。

Peter正在和Strange讨论怎么应对，对于来者，Strange倒是不意外，仿佛他永远都这么冷静。

〝Tony Stark！Anthony Stark！〞Peter简直要气疯了，气势汹汹走到了两人的面前，〝我不是让你们乖乖待在家里吗？！〞

〝Sorry，Dad，〞Tony皱着眉头说，〝但是Friday说和你的连结断开了。〞

〝你又自己跑到这么危险的地方，我们能不来吗！〞Anthony的战甲如潮水般退去，露出了那张英俊的脸，而他充满了愤怒。〝是你说要去度假的，结果呢？〞

〝当务之急，找到应对办法。〞Peter放弃与他们争论，转头看向Strange露出玩味的表情。

最后他们采用的Peter从一部电影上看到的剧情来应对，Anthony还讽刺了他诸如他这个年纪竟然还会看这种电影之类的几句话。

—————TBC—————


	6. 【铁虫】《One And Two》(6)

-

当他们来到泰坦星时，遇到了银河护卫队。

而Peter很快被另一个叫Peter的人狭持。

〝Wait！Wait！〞Peter说，〝那就是地球啊！〞

简单的沟通之后，两边达成了共识，打算一同对付Thanos。其中，两位Stark作为诱饵。

〝什么？不可以！〞Peter惊叫着，声音与外表实在不像他的年龄以及作为的成熟。〝他们只是小孩子而已！〞

〝我们已经成年了，不小了！〞Anthony说，向他翻了一个白眼。〝你比我们更像小孩吧。〞

〝Dad，你放心吧，我们没事的。就算我们有事，你也会来救我们的，对吗？〞Tony说，边给了他一个温暖的拥抱。

〝你们是不被知识诅咒的人，Satrk。〞高大的外星人Thanos说。

〝我们唯一的诅咒——〞几乎同时，两人肩并肩地，两双分别是克莱因蓝以及焦糖色的双眼看向了他，〝只有你。〞

可是他们错了，失去了Gamora的Peter Quill承受不住伤心，毁了他们的计划。

原来那双手套可以被摘下来的，而他们结果，就是Strange以交出时间宝石为条件，答应了Peter请求的眼神。弹指之后，留下了Satrk兄弟。

Peter最后的拥抱依然是温暖的，残败的战衣看得到里面白皙的皮肤以及狰狞的伤口。

〝An、Tony，let me go，ok？〞Peter说，被两人轻轻放在了足够他们一起躺着的岩石上，〝Good boys。回去以后，乖乖听话。〞

〝No No No！〞Anthony紧紧地握住了他的手，〝Don't go，please……〞

Tony抱着他的头，直到Peter消失之后，空虚的怀里依然似乎像是满的，就像是那个人依然还在。

〝I don't wanna go……〞若有若无的低语飘散在他们的耳边。

直到时间足够久了，什么事都没有因此改变。

唯一还留在泰坦星上的Nebula和Stark兄弟在搭上了飞船之前，等到了一个意外的人。

〝Nebula？其他人呢？〞绿色皮肤的女孩將一艘船舰停在了三人的旁边，一边慌张地走下来一边疑惑地问。

显然Nebula很意外，〝Gamora？你怎么在这？我们都以为你死了，被拿去交换那该死的灵魂宝石！〞

〝Gamora？〞Anthony冷笑了一声，〝你的情人为了你，让宇宙一半的生命都消失了。〞

〝What？我在被丢下悬岩时，底下堆积的厚实雪堆接住了，同时让我暂时失去了意识。〞Gamora解释着说，〝后来再醒来时，灵魂宝石的守护者告诉我，灵魂宝石将会自动消失，因为我的灵魂并没有被带走。〞

〝早就来不及了！〞Tony几乎崩溃地抱着脑袋，〝那个奇怪的巫师甚至没告诉我们千万种方法中到底是哪一种方法才会成功！〞

〝……回家吧。〞Anthony无力地说，〝我想回去找他。〞

两艘船舰中的氧气勉强供应四个人回到了地球，Nick与其他的复仇者们一起迎接他们的归来。

Hill消失了，恰好赶回来地球的Carol Danvers

〝We lost him。〞Tony伤心地对Steve说。

Anthony被May和Pepper拥抱着，却一句话也没有说。

May和Stark兄弟搬到了湖边的木屋，Parker Industries被转让给MJ和Pepper管理，Ned依然在保安部，只是少了Happy作伴。

直到Hope Van Dyne找到了复仇者，再通过了他们找到这里。

〝我的父母也消失了，我能明白你们的感觉，〞她说，〝所以我希望纽约最有名的天才们可以帮我，帮这个世界。〞

〝我们不行。〞Anthony慵懒地躺在木椅上，一口拒绝了，〝我们现在过得很好。〞

Tony端着一盘有两个加了许多酸黄瓜的三明治走了过来，〝Hey，guys，留下来吃午餐吗？May的手艺又进步了。〞

〝不用了。〞Nick说，〝我们只需要两个足够聪明的天才，将宇宙的另外一半人口带回来。〞

〝是的，量子域。〞Hope说，边翻了一个白眼。〝算了，我自己来也可以。〞

Tony笑了笑，〝慢走，不送。〞

终究敌不过思念，短短的一个夜晚，两人已经做了许多的尝试，May甚至被他们的争吵与讨论吵醒了。

〝想做就去做吧。〞她无奈地说，〝只有你们才有办法。〞

隔天一早就开着跑车的两人来到了复仇者大厦。

〝真是一群……不会做就别乱做。〞Anthony冷笑着。

〝终于来了。〞Hope看着两个依然看起来桀骜不驯的人，再一次翻了一个白眼。

〝我猜——〞Tony瞥了一眼穿着特殊战衣的Rhodey，〝他已经从婴儿到老人来回了一遍。〞

Anthony和Tony联手将那些机器在不过短短几分钟之内修正了之后，完美地将所想的达成了。

〝好了，来一趟时间旅行吧。〞Anthony说。

Tony将一张被翻看了许多次、已经有些褪色的照片拿出来看了一眼，〝Well，将他们带回来吧。〞

—————TBC—————


End file.
